


11.Memory

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [11]
Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	11.Memory

**Memory **

**11:40 AM**

Memory.

It's a odd thing really once you think about it.

There are things that you can remember no matter how long ago they happened.

Well at least that's what I think personally.

There are a lot of things that happened several years ago that I remember.

And this is just one of them.


End file.
